cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacertilia (Afiyi Maos)
}}Drell |- style="background:#000000" | Age: | }27 |- style="background:#000000" | Height: | }5'0" |- style="background:#000000" | Homeworld: | }Kahje |- style="background:#000000" | Occupation: | }Assassin |- style="background:#000000" | Location: | }Illium |- style="background:#000000" | Marital Status: | }Single |- style="background:#000000" | Relations: | }N/A |- style="background:#000000" | Name: | }Afiyi Maos (Alias) |- style="background:#000000" | Date of Birth: | }August 12 |- style="background:#000000" | Affiliations: | }None |- style="background:#000000" | Character Status: | }None |} Afiyi Maos is a drell freelance assassin, formerly in the employ of the hanar under the Compact. She has skill in sniping and hand-to-hand combat. Afiyi has had a fascination with bones and archaeology for most of her life. The Story So Far... Getting handed over to the government to be honed into a weapon to do their dirty work at a young age kind of messes you up. Born as Kylaise Saet on Kahje, her early life was actually pretty happy. Her dad died when she was little which kinda blew and her mom seemed kind of cold and distant after the death of her father, but overall she had a pretty happy and normal childhood. When she turned six and the Primacy asked her mother for permission to bring her into the Compact. Her mother agreed. Because of this, she still holds a lot of anger and bitterness toward her mother for not refusing, and toward the the Primacy for robbing her of a normal life. From age six, she was given basic training, until age twelve when she made her first kill. Due to her talents for stealth and acrobatics Afiyi was placed with a mentor to help train her further in assassination. Kylaise was mentored in her specialization by an older male drell named Talik Drual, a massive creep. Talik not only trained her to become an assassin, he groomed and manipulated her into a relationship. Being overall starved for affection, lonely, and really only a kid who didn't know any better, Kylaise was a pretty easy target. When she reached legal age, she was expected to go out on her own though still under some supervision of her mentor, who at this point was facing some suspicion from Primacy higher-ups and had ended the "unprofessional" side of their relationship. Though no longer "romantically" involved, Talik remained close to Kylaise until his supposed death during the Reaper War. The war itself was a difficult time for her, who was only twenty-one when it began. As the war progressed and rumors of indoctrination spread, she started to get assignments to take out key Primacy officials which roused her suspicions. She went from not being a huge fan of her government to fully distrusting it. Kylaise managed to avoid much of the larger fights during the war but her luck eventually ran out and she ended up in some conflict situations with Reaper forces. It was her first major combat situation in a large open setting. Afiyi suffered some nasty but non-fatal injuries including several gunshots and a gash on her back but despite these injuries, she managed to get out on an evacuation shuttle. The area where she was fighting in later was struck from orbit, obliterating everything in the vicinity and convincing the Primacy she was dead. Sensing an opportunity, Kylaise quickly ditched anything that could tie her to the Primacy and adopted a new identity. Now calling herself Afiyi Maos, she started to build herself a life in the Terminus. In 2190, Talik ambushed Afiyi in her apartment on Illium in an attempt to bring her back to Kahje. Though he had drugged her she managed to come around and escape about halfway to Kahje. She killed Talik and ejected his body from an airlock for good measure. Because both Afiyi and Talik were dead on paper, and Talik wasn't in particularly good standing with the Primacy before the war, there was little obvious investigation. Still, Afiyi anticipates the day the Primacy comes calling. Through CDN, Afiyi has made several acquaintances and developed a romantic relationship with Officer Octis Kurius. In spite of their wildly different lives, the two genuinely care for each other and Afiyi spends what time she can with him on the Citadel. In the past few months as Octis faces more and more career difficulty from their relationship, Afiyi has also found it more difficult to get on to the space station. Recently, she made the decisions she would stay out of C-Space until things calmed down. Appearance Afiyi has an athletic build and is on the short side for her species. Her small size and deceptive strength make her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Trivia * Afiyi has a single purple scale on her butt. * When she gets bored, Afiyi likes to try and stir up trouble in various ways. * She had a small brand on her shoulder that she, along with the rest of her boot camp class, got when they graduated. * Despite doing her best to sever herself from her old life, Afiyi routinely gets calls from her mother, who tracks her down no matter how often she changes omni-tools or online identities. This will be explained one day, maybe. Threads of Note Species Repopulation: One of the first things she does is post about the pressures placed on drell to reproduce. Things Whiteout Has Put It In: The possible love life of Cerastes? (Who is himself apparently nonplussed). Baby Issue: After Deadbeat (Prax) winds up with a drell baby, Afiyi arranges to bring it to the Citadel. An infamous playboy is seeing someone steadily: The love life of Cerastes is up for discussion again as Afiyi makes a deduction. Take A Shot: In Nos Astra, Afiyi meets with with fellow assassin Vej'Ayil vas Nedas nar Tasi. We Need To Talk: Getting a bit snuggly with Vej. Not So Happy Beginnings: This relationship with Octis... how is it working? It Was Bound To Happen Eventually: Afiyi and Cerastes meet in person on Cartagena. Business is postponed when A Mistake Is Made. Hello Again, CDN: Afiyi reports in after a mission to infiltrate an asari cult. In The Line of Fire: Afiyi joins the officers as they take on a turian separatist group causing trouble in the Zakera foundations. Win A Free Prize: Afiyi spars with Styia. Extranet History: What does Afiyi get up to online? On Illium Apocalyptic Barbeque: Afiyi attends a function on a Nos Dwicka rooftop, and faces the sleaze of Chez Chezlin. It's nothing she can't handle. Extranet History, part two: Some implicit changes for Afiyi. Followed by part three. Small Galaxy Out There: While on Illium, Afiyi bumps into Cobalt, the latest drell to join CDN -- and her pro-Compact counterpart. Drell Venom For Sam: A rather dubious claim from Afiyi regarding the hidden nooks of the Citadel. Kingpins: The reason Afiyi is on Illium. A meeting with Mr. Nym. Punk Plaza Shards of Broken Glass: Some quiet reflection on love and life. Introducing The Neo-Reapers Party: Afiyi trolls, referencing the recent controversy of Vohkaidin Knox's well-meaning NeoTerraFirma party. Unfortunate Similarities: After the incident with the gangs, Afiyi visits a shop owned by one of the newer members of CDN, Remius Kaeron. Star-Crossing: Afiyi finds Octis as he visits Illium. Hypothetical Genocide: Afiyi is crabbier than usual. And more bluntly to the point with her dislike for hanar, if that is even possible. What's In A Name: Afiyi learns from Remius that the Primacy has tracked her to Illium. Leading to... Pumpkin Spice Is Overrated: A somewhat desperate Afiyi needs help from Mekan in order to try and get the Primacy off her back. Entertainment Recommendations: Who can offer some? Nip It In The Bud They Say: Afiyi joins the "hobo squad" for some "gardening". This One Must Finally Reveal The Truth: For April Fools, the "real" Afiyi stands revealed. An Alibi To Die For: Dropping in to see Mekan. Coup d'etats et hors d'oeuvres: As Dwick slips into a coma and Nos Dwicka faces a potential coup, Afiyi, Nak, and Worag prepare for trouble. Dwickrise Bounty Update: Helping save Nos Dwicka has consequences for Afiyi. Run For Your Life: And now that she's been tracked, we see Afiyi leaving Illium in haste... Category:Drell Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers